orderofbogatyrsfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of Bogatyrs GN Colony
Order of Bogatyrs GN Colony 'Order of Bogatyrs GN '''is a colony of the Order of Bogatyrs Organisation operating from the newly designed OOB Corinthia Refuelling Station (based on the Corinth station) and the OOB Docking Station in the lazygamers universe. Description The Order of Bogatyrs GN colony was founded as a result of the Colonisation and Exploration program of 3016, proposed by Magnus Commendator, Markonius in article 11 of the 3016 Government propositions. The colony's official leader is Boryakin, who also holds the position of Governor and Vice-Minister of Finance in the Order of Bogatyrs. Demographs Ethnicity Human The vast majority of Order of Bogatyrs GN colony is made up of bogatyrs who have moved over voluntarity to facilitate the growth of the GN colony, eager to make use of the social bonuses provided to participants in the Exploration program of 3016. The GenxNova (also known as lazygamers) colony, forms an essential part of the Order of Bogatyrs Theocratic empire with 400million humans residing across the territories held by the OOB SS organisation. 40 million of these are ex-GNR, with 380million being pure Bogatyrian. Other races 0.35274356103024% (6,300,000) of the population of the Order of Bogatyrs Theocratic empire are non-humans residing in SS. There are few discriminations towards the other races, however the predominance of an all bogatyrian government in the Order of Bogatyrs GN colony has led to the formation of rigid over the theocracy's interests in this colony. Population The total population across all of OOB's territories and holdings is approximately 1.26 billion, with over 266 million residing in the GN Galaxies at present. About 50% of the population have jobs in the engineering and research sectors, working on new ships and developing new mining technologies. 40% are in military service, within OOB's Vindication Fleet and Army. 10% are in the intel sector working on the development of the OOB AI patrol Fleet and finding new resource-filled systems. Income The average income for Order of Bogatyrs GN citizens is approx. 150,000noc. (New Order Credits) per annum (This is an equivalent to 150,000,000 Intergalactic Credits). The Order of Bogatyrs has one of the largest mining organisations in the known worlds and the mining industry generates 22% of the GDP of the OOB with the GN colony contributing 30% of all mining incomes. The Order of Bogatyrs spare resource clean up is the lowest earned profession within the theocracy, with an average worker earning around 48,000noc. per annum. Crime The GN Colony is rated 3rd out of all the OOB colonies in terms of Safety Index with a rating of 81.06. This is largely due to the actions of the Order of Bogatyrs Intel Department which have policed the territories of the Order of Bogatyrs effectively. Politics Government The colony's official 'master' is Boryakin, also known as Governor Boryakin. Bogdan, the Grand Master of the OOB and Boryakineffectively lead the colony, while of the other ministers, minister Kudosil (head of industry), minister Markonius (Magnus Commendator) and minister DefMunky (head of design) are also active in the lazygamers universe. The colony also runs as a direct sponsor and protectorate of the OOB Academy foundation, wherein Minister Itoni is that branch's official 'master'. Foreign Relations The Order of Bogatyrs' colonies all run by the same motto: ''Striving for prosperity and enlightenment for all The Order of Bogatyrs GN division has secured political alliances with multiple other organisations, re-affirming alliances with inter-server groups as well as signing pacts with some local groups, such as Adeptus Mechanicus. The Order of Bogatyrs GN division runs a multi-training scheme project with large amounts of political, academical, engineering and medical trainees working abroad in other large corporations and/or nations. Military The GN colony is no.1 by government military spending out of all the OOB colonies, as the GN colony maintance an large sized military force in best condition. 10% of the Military Operations department staff of the OOB serve in the GN colony. The GN colony's main military branches the OOB GN First Patrol Fleet and OOB GN Second Patrol Fleet who work co-operatively with the OOB GN Colonial Forces to secure the safety of OOB citizens and to defend other governments across the GNuniverse. Other branches of the GN Military include the Vanguard Mercenaries, which is a quasi-independent nation working on a long-term contract with the Order of Bogatyrs under the command of ImaAstin_ and Chrono. The Order of Bogatyr's military is based almost completely on defensive technologies and manouveres and has officers from battle-hardened forces including Svyataja Rossija, Calderon Republic, Zoom Corporation and the GNR who train and advise OOB military personnel how to best defend and protect the interests of the GN colony. Economy Overview The Order of Bogatyrs GN colony has a very strong economic base holding control of mutiple trade asets on a few specialist productions in the Shattered Skies universe and being one of the many major trade powers there. The GN Colony has 50.1% of the economy controlled by private industry, 49.4% controlled by the government and 0.5% controlled by the black market. The economy is mostly fuelled by the mining, industrial and the shipbuilding industry. The Order of Bogatyrs is a corporatocrative theocracy, and the GN Colony runs on a Meritocratic-capitalist format; privately-owned companies and those controlled by the government are almost equal in size, there is a very small black market sector and all departments have 100% worker satisfaction Tourism Due to the a lack of anti-migration laws in place, the GN colony receives approx. 10000 visitors a week. History Category:Colonies